It is very challenging for beginners to read music notes on the charts easily.
Piano notes and charts are typically in black. Although color notes and charts have been created, but they have nothing to do with an easier way to read music notes.
Piano keyboard has two groups in one octave, based on the pattern of the black keys that have a pattern of two notes and three notes.
Therefore, splitting the 7 notes in one octave into 2 groups is easier for reading music notes. One group has notes C (or do/1), D (or re/2), and E (or mi/3). The other group has notes F (or fa/4), G (or so/5), A (or la/6), and B (or ti/7).
Also, splitting the 7 notes into 2 groups makes it is easier for a person to put his/her figures on the right positions on a keyboard.
Using two colors to indicate the notes in each group makes it easier to read the notes because memorizing a smaller group of notes (3 or 4) is easier than memorizing a greater group of notes (7).